


Electric

by AzMoAn



Series: Mama Cinder AU [6]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Mama Cinder AU, Uncle Tyrian, Uncle Watts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 20:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12116283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzMoAn/pseuds/AzMoAn
Summary: Watts ends up caring for the young girl who Cinder brought home.





	Electric

Somehow the little girl that Cinder Fall had brought back with her had won over everybody in Salem's group. Tyrian was the newest addition to those who loved her. The doctor didn't see the whole point to having her around. She didn't contribute to Salem's final plan in any way. But as long as she didn't disrupt his work in any way, the young girl was tolerable.

"Mister Watts! Mister Watts!" The older man sighed as he realized that the girl had become an annoyance only egged on by Cinder, her posse, and Tyrian. Salem seemed to enjoy the young girl if she wasn't working and Hazel...the jury was still out on him.

"Yes?" He decide to indulge her. If Tyrian, an unstable scorpion Faunus, could handle her, so could he.

"Look what I found!" The small, black haired girl held up something in her hands.

Despite trying to remain impassive, Watts couldn't hide his disdain for the small white flower in the girl's hands.

"It's a flower." He said simply.

"Yep!" She smiled enthusiastically. "Cinder said nothing grew here, but I found this! I want to show her so I can prove her and uncle Tyrian wrong."

"Uncle...?" Watts repeated Tyrian's new title with confusion. There was no way that psychopath was fit to be an uncle in any way.

"He's Cinder's family isn't he?" Ruby asked. "He's like Cinder's brother, so he's like my uncle."

Watts stared at the young girl trying to understand her thinking process.

* * *

 

"Watts!" Someone from Cinder's little gang ran up to him.

"What is it?" The doctor felt an usual amount of irritation. "Shouldn't you be following your leader around like a dog?"

"It's Ruby." Watts refused to acknowledge the fear that rushed through him. "Tyrian cut her with his stinger and..."

"I am needed to help her recover." Watts said. He walked past the incompetent one to find Tyrian and Cinder.

* * *

 

"It-It was an...I didn't mean to..." Tyrian's words were a jumbled mess when Watts approached. Cinder stood next to the bed that had the small girl resting in it.

"What ha-"

"A Grimm was going to attack her. Tyrian pulled her out of the way, but his tail..." Cinder didn't finish the sentence, instead turning to brush some of Ruby's black hair.

Watts didn't say anything but he studied the scene before him. Tyrian Callows, Salem's hunter, and Cinder Fall, Salem's witch, both terrifying, merciless opponents were worried over a small child's life and watching over her like guardians. Watts walked over to the scorpion Faunus and forced his tail to uncoil from around his waist and squeezed it.

"What are you-"

"I need some of the venom that poisoned her," Watts gestured towards Ruby. "In order to make a cure. Or would you rather she die?"

The question hung in the air along with the tension.

"Do what you must." Cinder finally said, and then shooed him out of the room.

* * *

 

Tyrian's venom was a mystery and a challenge to work with. Those that the scorpion poisoned weren't around to help him figure it out. The purple liquid was experimented on day after day. Ruby's death day approached quickly, making Watts speed up quickly.

 _A miracle is needed._ Watts finally declared. _I only have a basic solution and it has a fifty-fifty chance of working._ Watts held the phial in his hand. He left his room and went to the one holding the sick girl.

"Is that it?" Cinder asked when he walked in.

Watts nodded. "However, there is a chance it might not work."

"How much of a chance?"

"Fifty percent."

Cinder's eyes burned with fire. "So she could still die!? I thought you were a Doctor!"

"I don't specialize in my colleague's poison, Miss Fall." Watts replied irritably. "Would you like to try this cure? It's not like it'll kill her any faster."

Cinder glared at him hatefully, but moved over so the older man could give Ruby the possible antidote. Watts was scared by the paleness in Ruby's face. If not for her incredibly shallow breathing, he would think she was already dead. He brushed some hair out of the way then tilted her head back to pour the tonic in.  
Ruby showed visible displeasure as she struggled to swallow the liquid that cut off her air, but she managed to.

"What do we do now?" The green haired one spoke up.

"Now we wait." Watts replied. "She'll either get better. Or she'll die." He ignored the panicked looks at Ruby and left the room.

"Let me know if she recovers."

* * *

 

They got the result in a few days. Salem had called a meeting to continue her plans. The doors opened and a young girl ran into the room followed by Emerald and Mercury.

"Little Rose?!" Tyrian was the first to jump out of his chair, followed by Cinder. Salem stood gracefully and watched the young girl run up to Watts.

"You've recovered?" Watts asked her.

Ruby smiled cheerfully. "Yep!"

"That's good." Watts managed to say before Tyrian appeared from behind and picked Ruby up and hugged.

"Oh Little Rose, I am so happy that you are not deceased!" The scorpion exclaimed happily. Ruby hugged him.

"You surprise me, Watts." Salem said appearing next to him. "You've never actively attempted to save someone's life without an ulterior motive. What was your motive this time?"

"I...did not have one my lady." Watts said slowly. "It just would be terribly boring if Miss Rose was to die."

"I'll accept that answer, Watts." Salem smiled.

Watts would deny it if anyone saw, but he smiled as well.


End file.
